


milestones

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gropping, Kuroko is a pervert, M/M, age gap, kagami maji tenshi, smoker!kuroko, train pervert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of stories in which there is an age gap</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rush hour

Kagami was a big muscled man in his mid thirties so being groped in a train was not something he was expecting, but it happened.

The first time he thought it was a mistake.  It was the rush hour and he occupied a fair ammount of space.  Maybe someone trying to get a hold to not fall off. But then there was a second time, and a third, and a fourth. And he couldn’t do much, trapped againts the mass of people like canned anchovies. Screaming for help was riddiculous and embarrassing with his mean face and being almost two meters tall.  He decided, then, to trap the pervert and so he planned (and even if Aomine liked to say he was too stupid for analytical thinking, he could do that).

So next morning he boarded the train at the same station he did everyday but instead of moving to the back of the wagon like he usually did, he stayed near the doors. Two stations later he could feel a small caress on his ass, he waited until the groper had gotten enough confidence to start grabbing at his heart desire, to attack.  With a quick movement he brought the stalker againts the glass door, small wrists tightly bound in his hand. He could only gape.

A boy rather delicate looking (powder blue hair, big eyes, fair skin) and wearing a high school gakuran was staring at him with an impassive gesture, it was so bizarre. “Excuse me sir" his voice was mild and polite “but you were so cute, i couldn’t resist". Kagami blushed and resisted the urge to hide his face, that until the boy decided to talk again “also, you seemed to enjoy what I did to you".

_For fucks sake!_


	2. middle ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a sort of continuation for rush hour

Kuroko is curled in the window smoking and for Kagami the image is both exhilarathing and distressful. The morning light makes his fair constitutiton even fairier, so he seems incorporeal and Kagami is assaulted by the sudden fear of him becoming smoke and vanishing into the ether. He says nothing about it but beckons Kuroko to him.

"Aren’t you too young to be smoking, brat?" he mouths againts Kuroko’s neck as he straddles him after putting out his fag. His skin is warm and smell faintly like ashes and his bodywash and his body is quickly responding.  For a moment Kagami feels like a teenager again and wonders if that’s the benefit of dating someone half his age. Kuroko is looking at him with those blue eyes of his almost black with excitement and he know he is ready for round three (or was it fourth?).

"Don’t tell me Taiga-san is one of those old fashioned elders preaching about morals" Kuroko answers moving his hips slowly (he likes to tease a lot) and biting his chin “I thought you were way over that seeing you are having sex with a high schooler" Kagami flinches but Kuroko’s cold hands encase his face and he is kissing him slowly and sensually and full of intend.

Kuroko is still loose and wet from the first frantic fucking againts the shower wall and don’t need a lot of preparation. Kagami drives into him with one thrust and they both groan at the feeling, like becoming complete but at the same time splitting in a million tiny shards of sensation and sometimes it’s too good to be true.  

His young lover is beautiful like this, shinning with sweat and blushing all the way to his chest and panting with exertion, Kagami urges inside him with lustfull abandon and he is sure he can’t live without this little piece of shit who made his way into his life all at once and leaving him without more option but to love him and cherish him. There’s no shame about what they have, even though it’s weird and twisted, Kuroko belongs to him since that afternoon inside a train and he likes it.

They move more rapidly now, seeking completition and Kuroko come first, paiting his chest white and chanting Kagami’s name like a prayer ( _taigasanyespleaselovetaigaplease_ ). Kagami shudders as Kuroko spasm around him and he is orgasming with a grunt and a hard shove inside the scorching heat of the body around him.

They fall to the bed exahusted and satiated. Kagami is boneless and sore but he takes off the condom and toss it to the bin by the bed before gattering Kuroko to him.  They’ll have to shower again, but for now he is content burying his nose in Kuroko’s sweaty hair and planting little kisses on his nape. Kuroko purrs and relax in his embrace and falls asleep in less than a minute.

Kagami never dreamt of falling in love with a boy many years his junior, but here he is and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


	3. the offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Kuroko is an old fox and Kagami is curious

Sometimes being a huge freak of nature is good Kagami decides as he takes another sip from the alcoholic beverage in his hand. The bartender didn’t even ask for and ID when he first sitted at the bar and has been refulling his glass all night. He came with Aomine and Tatsuya, but the first was dragged home by Momoi-san when he drunk dialed her and the latter left with a very handsome, very tall man and he had not see him ever since. But he doesn’t care being alone, the alcohol makes him warm and fuzzy and everything is blurry around the edges, but he needs to pee so he drowns the last of his drink and walks to the restroom.

He sways on the spot as he stands in front of the loo when he notices there’s a man in a suit at his left. The guys is short and lithe and has a very  handsome face (and he should not look around while he is peeing or else he is gonna get his feet wet).

"Seeing something that you like" he slurs, daring because of the alcohol. The man blinks at him as Kagami zips his jeans and walks to the sinks. He is rinsing the soap when the man answers “yes, in fact" and he feels warm hands on the small of his back.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya" he continues, his voice soft and firm “and I would like to make you an offer Taiga-san".  The way he says it sounds so lwed and debauched and Kagami wonders if it is because of his neutral expression or his formality.

And maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the boredom but he finds himself walking towards a private booth to hear what Tetsuya- _san_  has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect some more stories from this universe


End file.
